


The Lucky One

by reyandbens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a star, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, based on a song?, but hates it, rey is a nobody (in showbiz), swifties lets ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyandbens/pseuds/reyandbens
Summary: Rey is a struggling actor with her first big break. Ben has been a working actor for too long and his stardom is bringing him to a boiling point. Based on The Lucky One by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Lucky One

She hadn’t heard from him in two years. But she had heard of him almost every day of her life. An article on the morning news page. A photo from a fan account on Instagram. “Where’s Ben?” shouted from the crowd on a red carpet. It haunted her. It consumed her almost every moment of her life. When a memory would slip through the cracks of her mental shield, a longing so painful would make her heart ache.

She couldn’t think of him. If she did, she knew what she lost would drown her completely.

Her method of ignoring the whole ordeal comes to an end the morning she opens her mailbox to see a letter. The familiar sprawl of the writing makes her heart stop. Against her better judgement, she tears it open to find a simple note:

_Rey,_

_Please forgive me. There is so much I didn’t say. It would mean the world to me if you would come see me._

_Ben_

**Author's Note:**

> hehe okay so I was listening to The Lucky One by Taylor Swift and found such AU potential I scrambled to jot down some story points. Its really good go listen to it. This will really follow the "story" taylor just ate up when she wrote that song. Hope someone enjoys this!! :)


End file.
